Kleidung
Kimono Das wohl am häufigsten getragene Kleidungsstück in Riben ist der Kimono in all seinen Varianten. Hier ein Überblick über die verschiedenen Arten von Kimono und zu welchen Anlässen man welchen trägt. Hier findet ihr ein Dokument mit Bildern zu den Kimono-Varianten. Damenkimono Es gibt mehrere Arten von Kimono, die von Frauen getragen werden. Sie werden gemäß Alter und Anlass ausgesucht. Im Folgenden werden die verschiedenen Kimonotypen absteigend nach Förmlichkeit aufgelistet. Anmerkung: Muster wird hier in der Bedeutung Verzierung, Motiv verwendet (im Allgemeinen nicht regelmäßig/wiederholt) und ist nur dann als regelmäßiges Muster gemeint wenn extra angegeben. * Kurotomesode : schwarzer Kimono, der nur unterhalb der Taille gemustert ist. Kurotomesode ist der förmlichste der Kimono für verheiratete Frauen. Wird oft von den Müttern des Brautpaares bei der Hochzeit getragen. * Furisode : Die Ärmel sind üblicherweise 100–110 cm lang. Der Furisode ist der formellste Kimono für unverheiratete Frauen. Er ist großflächig gemustert. Üblicherweise wird er bei „Volljährigkeitszeremonien“ (z. B. dem Seijin no hi) oder bei Hochzeiten und Hochzeitsempfängen von unverheirateten Verwandten getragen. * Irotomesode : Irotomesode ist ein einfarbiger Kimono der nur unterhalb der Taille gemustert ist. Er ist etwas weniger förmlich als der Kurotomesode. Er wird nur von verheirateten Frauen getragen. Üblicherweise tragen nahe Verwandte des Brautpaares den Irotomesode bei der Hochzeit. * Hōmongi : Typisch sind Muster, die über Schulter, Ärmel und Nähte fließen. Hōmongi sind etwas formeller als die ähnlichen Tsukesage. Hōmongi werden sowohl von verheirateten als auch ledigen Frauen getragen. Üblicherweise tragen Freundinnen des Brautpaares Hōmongi bei der Hochzeit. Außerdem werden sie zu formellen Anlässen wie Empfängen oder Galas getragen. * Tsukesage : Der Tsukesage hat schlichtere Muster die weniger der Fläche in Anspruch nehmen als beim Hōmongi, hauptsächlich unterhalb der Taille. Wird sowohl von verheirateten als auch ledigen Frauen getragen. * Iromuji : Einfarbiger Kimono, der auch sowohl von verheirateten als auch ledigen Frauen getragen wird. Die gefärbte Seide kann strukturiert (rinzu) sein, hat aber keine verschiedenfarbigen Muster. Der Iromuji wird hauptsächlich zu Teezeremonien getragen. * Komon : Ist ein Kimono mit einem kleinen sich wiederholenden Muster über das ganze Gewebe hinweg. Wird im täglichen Leben getragen. Ergänzt durch einen Obi als Abendkleidung. Auch wieder für verheiratete als auch ledige Frauen. * Shiromuku : traditioneller Hochzeitskimono der üblicherweise aus weißem Seidenbrokat mit eingewebten, glückverheißenden Motiven (Kranich, Pinie etc.) hergestellt wird. Er ist, ebenso wie der Uchikake, bedeutend länger als andere Kimono und hat eine wattierte Saumschleppe. Zum Shiromuku trägt die Braut eine weiße Brauthaube (Watabōshi oder Tsunokakushi). * Mofuku : Ein allgemeiner Begriff für Trauerkleidung inkl. westlicher; in Bezug auf ribenische Kleidung bezeichnet Mofuku jedoch einen Trauerkimono für Männer und Frauen, der bei der Beerdigung von nahen Verwandten getragen wird. Die Grundfarbe ist Schwarz ohne Muster. Zum Mofuku trägt man einen schwarzen Obi und zumeist weiße Tabi. * Uchikake: Farbiger Hochzeitskimono der Braut aus schwerem, mit glückbringenden Symbolen durchwirktem und besticktem Seidenbrokat. Die beliebteste Grundfarbe des Uchikake ist Rot; es kommen aber auch Schwarz oder andere Farben vor. Die Verzierungen sind zu einem großen Teil gold- und silberfarben. Die Ärmelschleppen hängen bis zu den Fußknöcheln herab. Der Uchikake ist um ca. 30–40 cm länger als die anderen Kimono, so dass der untere Saum über den Boden schleift. Zum Uchikake trägt die Braut keine Kopfbedeckung, sondern lediglich prachtvollen Kopfschmuck. Ohne Hilfe kann die Braut den Uchikake weder korrekt anziehen noch sich damit angemessen fortbewegen. Geisha und Oiran Kimono Da Geisha und Oiran keine gewöhnlichen ribenischen Hausfrauen sind, unterscheiden sie sich nicht nur vom Aussehen im Gesicht, sondern beispielsweise auch in der Garderobe. * Der Susohiki ist der traditionelle Kimono für Geisha und Oiran. Die Ärmellänge erinnert an einen Tomesode. Die Farben sind, je nach Jahreszeit oder Anlass, unterschiedlich, von schwarz bis lila. Meist sind es aber gedeckte Farben, die nicht auffallend sind, da die Geisha und Oiran mit ihrer Kunst, weniger mit ihrem Aussehen, Aufmerksamkeit erregen will. Außerdem sind die Susohiki-Kimono von der Länge beim Tragen sehr lang, er würde beim normalen Gehen über den Boden schleifen. Das würde eine Geisha aber niemals tun. Geisha tragen ihren Kimono stets gerafft, so dass er den Boden niemals unnötig berührt. Zu dem Susohiki trägt sie entweder seidene Zori oder, wenn es regnet, die hölzernen Geta. * Der Hikizuri ist der traditionelle Kimono für die Maiko (Geisha-Auszubildende). Die Maiko unterscheiden sich ebenfalls in Aussehen von den Geisha und Oiran. Während die Geisha, die ja schon älter sind, sich weniger auffallend schminken und verhalten, tragen die Maiko bunte Farben, üppigen Kanzashi-Haarschmuck und hohe Plateauschuhe, die ebenfalls sehr kindlich wirken, denn die Maiko soll jung wirken, wobei die traditionelle Ausbildung mit etwa sechs Jahren beginnt. Deshalb ist der Hikizuri oft mit üppigen, bunten Mustern versehen und die Grundfarben sind meistens grell grün, oder blau, da die Maiko kindlich wirken soll, um die fehlende Reife im Gegensatz zur ausgebildeten Geisha zu zeigen. Des Weiteren hat der Hikizuri lange Ärmel, sie sind aber kürzer als beim Furisode, da so lange Ärmel beim Tanzen stören würden. Außerdem ist die Höhe, ebenfalls wie beim Susohiki, sehr lang. Die Maiko trägt zu ihrem Hikizuri nicht wie die Geisha schlichten, sondern bunten auffallenden und üppigen Kanzashi-Haarschmuck. Außerdem trägt sie die typischen Plateauschuhe, die Okobo. Der Hikizuri-Kimono wird auch oft im Kabuki benutzt, um die Rolle eines jungen Mädchens zu spielen. Herrenkimono Männerkimono unterscheiden sich hauptsächlich in Stoff und Design. Die meisten sind von gedämpfter, dunkler Farbe. Verbreitet sind Schwarz sowie dunkelblaue und -grüne Töne, manchmal auch Braun. Stoffe sind in der Regel matt. Manche haben ein feines Muster; texturierte Stoffe sind bei eher lockeren Kimono zu finden. Weniger förmliche Kimono können von einer etwas helleren Farbe sein, beispielsweise in zarten Lila-, Grün- und Blautönen. Der förmlichste Kimonostil für Männer ist einfaches Schwarz. Dieser wird meist mit weißer Unterbekleidung und Zubehör kombiniert. Fast jede Kimonoausstattung kann förmlicher gestaltet werden, indem man hakama und haori trägt. Yukata Informeller Sommerkimono, der üblicherweise aus Baumwolle, Leinen oder Hanf hergestellt wird. Yukata werden hauptsächlich zu Festen im Freien von Frauen und Männern jeden Alters getragen. Außerdem sind sie die Alltagskleidung der gewöhnlichen Bevölkerung. Tanzen/Dotera Informeller Winterkimono, der mit Baumwolle wattiert ist. Schuhe Geta Geta sind hölzerne Sandalen mit Zehensteg, die zu Yukata getragen werden – sowohl von Männern als auch von Frauen. Eine Variante der Geta werden von den Maiko getragen (Okobo). Tabi Knöchelhohe Socken mit abgetrenntem Zeh-Bereich. In der Regel zu Sandalen getragen. Gibt es auch für Stiefel. Waraji Strohsandalen, die bevorzugt von Mönchen und Heimin getragen werden. Zōri Zehenstegsandalen traditionell aus Leder, Stoff oder Reisstroh. Zori können mit delikaten Stickereien reich verziert sein – oder überhaupt nicht. Sie werden sowohl von Männern als auch Frauen getragen. Die förmlichsten Männer-zōri verfügen über eine Innensohle aus Reisstroh und Zehenriemen aus weißem Leder. Von der Gestaltung her ähneln sie Sandalen. Frauen-zōri haben eine schmalere und ovalere Form als Männer-zōri. Hakama Ein Rock oder Hosenrock, eher ein sehr weit geschnittenes Paar Hosen. Wurde traditionell nur von Männern getragen, aber inzwischen auch von Frauen. Ein hakama hat in der Regel Falten und eine koshiita – einen steifen oder gepolsterten Bereich am unteren Rücken. Hakama werden auch in verschiedenen Budōkünsten getragen, beispielsweise im Aikidō, Kendō, Kyūdō, Iaidō und Naginatadō. Auch hier wird der Grad der Förmlichkeit durch das Muster bestimmt. Während eine sehr förmliche Frauenaustattung keine hakama umfasst, sind sie für Männer üblich. Haori Bis auf Hüft- oder Schenkelhöhe gehende Kimono-Bedeckung in der Art eines Jacketts. Sie sorgt für mehr Förmlichkeit. Haori waren ursprünglich nur Männern vorbehalten, aber kurz vor dem Beitritt zum Handelsimperium änderte sich dies. Heute werden Haori sowohl von Männern als auch Frauen getragen, wobei die Jacketts der Frauen dazu neigen, länger zu sein. Haori-himo Eine gefranste, gewebte Befestigungsschnur für das Haori. Die förmlichste Farbe ist Weiß. Obi Das ribenische Gegenstück zu einer Schärpe oder einem Gürtel. Wird zu einem Kimono oder Yukata angelegt. Obi werden je nach Anlass verschieden getragen. Die Versionen für die Ausstattung der weiblichen Kimonoträger sind die kompliziertesten. ' ' Hanfu Hanfu besteht aus mehreren Teilen, was dazu führt dass beim Bücken oder hinknien keine Haut freigelegt wird. Wie auch bei Kimono wird das oberste Kleidungsstück links über rechts gelegt. Samurai und Heimin ziehen Hanfu mit verdeckten Dekoltèe vor, wohingegen Oiran gerne Hanfu tragen welche das Schlüsselbein freilassen. Hanbok Männer tragen eine bequeme Hose, die an den Knöcheln gebunden ist, dazu eine Jacke, beides traditionell aus Hanffasern gewebt. Die Jacke wird oft mit Bernsteinknöpfen geschlossen. Wohlhabende Ribenesen tragen im Sommer zu Hause einen luftigen Anzug aus Ramie. Im Winter ergänzen eine Weste und ein Mantel zu dem Anzug. Üblicherweise trägt man dazu Stoffschuhe mit geflochtenen Grassohlen. Die Frauentracht ist erheblich aufwendiger und besteht aus mehreren Schichten: Unterhemd und weite lange Unterhosen, im Winter durch eine warme Hose ergänzt. Ein weiter Unterrock, darüber der weite Rock ( Chima), der unter der Brust gebunden wird. Eine kurze Jacke (Jeogori) mit weiten Ärmeln wird mit einer großen Schleife vor der Brust geschlossen. Dazu werden bequeme gefütterte Socken getragen, auf denen man im Haus läuft. Die Tracht ist bunt, mit leuchtenden Farben bei jungen Mädchen, die bei verheirateten Frauen dezenter werden. Als Material werden Seide und Ramie verwendet. Changshan Changshan ist ein sehr variables Kleidungsset welches stets aus einem Oberteil und einer Hose besteht. Das Oberteil hat eine variable Länge von bis knapp über die Hüfte bis hin zu knöchellang. Changshan werden sowohl aus Leinen oder Baumwolle gefertigt als auch aus Seide oder Satin. Samue Samue besteht ähnlich wie Changshan aus “Bluse” und Hose, der Schnitt ist jedoch noch simpler und hierfür wird stets Leinen oder Baumwolle verwendet. Häufig wird eine Schürze dazu getragen. Kategorie:Riben Kategorie:Allgemein Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Samurai Kategorie:Heimin Kategorie:Eta Kategorie:Hanamachi